lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF IRON ISOTOPES
.By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) (August 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism " (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Unfortunately the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (1905) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favor of various contradicting nuclear theories which cannot lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper by reviving the natural laws which led to my discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons including 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron able to give the nuclear binding and nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism (See my papers of nuclear structure in Naturally occurring iron (Fe) consists of four isotopes: 5.845% of Fe-54 (possibly radioactive with a half-life over 3.1×1022 years), 91.754% of Fe-56, 2.119% of Fe-57 and 0.282% of Fe-58. There are 24 known radioactive isotopes. Much of the past work on measuring the isotopic composition of Fe has centered on determining 60Fe-60 variations due to processes accompanying nucleosynthesis (i.e., meteorite studies) and ore formation. In the last decade however, advances in mass spectrometry technology have allowed the detection and quantification of minute, naturally occurring variations in the ratios of the stable isotopes of iron. Much of this work has been driven by the Earth and planetary science communities, although applications to biological and industrial systems are beginning to emerge. ' ' WHY Fe-54, Fe-56, Fe-57 AND Fe-58 are STABLE NUCLIDES After a careful analysis of the structure of atomic nuclei I discovered that the beta decay is due to the fact that in unstable nuclei there exist single horizontal pn bonds of weak binding energy leading to the beta decay. For example in my paper STRUCTURE AND BINDING OF H3 AND He3 using the diagram of the structure of the H3 one sees that it is unstable because the two neutrons make single np bonds, while the He3 is stable because the one neutron between the two protons makes two np bonds per neutron. On the other hand the pp repulsions of long range lead to the instability when we have a small number of pn bonds per nucleon. For comparing the structure of the stable Fe-56 with the unstable structure o Fe-55 you may read my STRUCTURE OF Fe-56, Fe-55 AND Mn-55 . A careful analysis of such a comparison shows that the stable structure of Fe-56 is due to the enough number of extra neutrons. It has 4 extra neutrons which lead to the high symmetry. Also the two extra neutrons like the n27 and n28 make two bonds per neutron able to increase enough the energies of bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. Each of them makes two bonds per neutron (one weak and one strong vertical bond). Whereas the unstable Fe-52 with 26 protons and 26 neutrons has not any extra neutron for increasing the binding energies of pn bonds. Moreover in the stable Fe-54 the two extra neutrons which make two bonds per neutron lead also to the high symmetry able to increase enough the binding energies of the pn bonds, while in the unstable Fe-55 the three extra neutrons (odd number of neutrons) break the high symmetry of stable structures. Now for understanding better the stability of Fe-57 with S =-1/2 and Fe-58 with S=0 we present the diagram of the unstable Fe-52 with 26 protons and 26 neutrons. ' ' DIAGRAM OF THE UNSTABLE Fe-52 WITH S=0 This structure has the core of Mg-24 of S=0 with six horizontal planes of opposite spins like the +HP1, -HP2, +HP3, -HP4, +HP5 and -HP6. Note that the four alpha particles of the +HP3 and -HP4 give S=0. But the deuterons of the alpha particles as n17p17 and p18n18 are not shown here because they are in front of p5n5 and n7p7 respectively. Also the p19n19 and n20p20 are not shown here because they are behind the n6p6 and p8n8 respectively. Since the alpha particles give S=0 we see also that the deuterons of the +HP1, -HP2 +HP5 and –HP6 give S=0 because +HP1 = +3, -HP2 = -4, +HP5 = +4 and -HP6 = -3. Finally the small number of blank positions is responsible for receiving extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron able to increase the binding energies of bonds for overcoming the nn and pp repulsions. ' ' ' n25……….p12.........n12' ' -HP6 p25………..n11..........p11 ' ' p22..........n10..........p10..........n24' ' +HP5 n22.........p9............n9..........p24 ' ' n14..........p8............n8............p16' ' -HP4 p14..........n7............p7...........n16 ' ' p13.............n6...........p6............n15' ' +HP3 n13..........p5...........n5............p15 ' ' n21……....p4............n4……….p23' ' -HP2 p21………n3..........p3 ……… n23 ' ' n2............p2……….n26' ' +HP1 p1...........n1.........p26 ' Under this condition the stable Fe-57 with S = -1/2 has 4 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S=0 and one more extra neutron giving S =-1/2. Note that each of them makes two bonds per neutron able to overcome the pp and nn repulsions. Similarly the blank positions of Fe-58 with S=0 can receive 6 extra neutrons of opposite spins which make two bonds per neutron leading to the stability. ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF THE UNSTABLE Fe-60, Fe-62, Fe-64, Fe-66, Fe-68, Fe-70 AND Fe-72 WITH S=0 The structure of the above unstable nuclides is based on the stable structure of Fe-58 with S=0. However the more extra neutrons of opposite spins make single weak horizontal bonds unable to overcome the nn and pp repulsions. For example the Fe-72 with S=0 has 14 more extra neutrons of opposite spins than those of Fe-58 with S=0. NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Fe-50, Fe-48 AND Fe-46 WITH S =0 In the absence of neutrons we see that the unstable structure of the above nuclides is based on the structure of Fe-52 with S=0. For example in the structure of Fe-46 with S=0 we have 6 absent neutrons of opposite spins. NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Fe-51, Fe-49, AND Fe-47 In the absence of neutrons we see that the structures of Fe-49 and Fe-47 are based on the structure of Fe-51 with S =-5/2. In the following diagram of Fe-51 with S = -5/2 you see that the Mg-24 with the alpha particles of +HP3 and -HP4 give S = 0, while the deuterons of +HP1, -HP2, +HP5 and –HP6 give S = -2, because +HP1 = +2 , -HP2 = -4, +HP5 = +4 and –HP6 = -4. .In other words we have a new structure of Fe-52 giving not S = 0 but S = -2. Then in the absence of one neutron of positive spin we get the structure of the Fe-51 with S =-5/2. That is S = -2 -1(+1/2) = -5/2 For example in the structure of Fe-47 with S =-7/2 we have two more absent neutrons of negative spins and two more absent neutrons of opposite spins giving S=0. That is S = -5/2 - 2(+1/2) - 0 = -7/2. ' DIAGRAM OF Fe-51 WITH S = -5/2' As in the case of Fe-52 with S = 0 of 26 protons and 26 neutrons the alpha particles of +HP3 and -HP4 give S=0. However here in the new structure of 26 protons and 26 neutrons the deuterons of the rest four horizontal planes give not S = 0 but S = -2. Thus, in the absence of one neutron with positive spin we get the Fe-51 with S = -5/2. ' ' ' n25………p12..........n12………p26' ' -HP6 p25……….n11..........p11 ……n26 ' ' p22.........n10........p10..........n24' ' +HP5 n22..........p9..........n9..........p24 ' ' n14..........p8..........n8............p16' ' -HP4 p14..........n7...........p7..........n16 ' ' p13...........n6...........p6............n15' ' +HP3 n13..........p5...........n5............p15 ' ' n21……….p4............n4………..p23' ' -HP2 p21………n3...........p3 ……….n23 ' ' n2...........p2' ' +HP1 p1...........n1 ' ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Fe-53 WITH S =-7/2 In this structure the deuteron p1n1 of the structure of F-51 changes the spin from S =+1 to S =-1 because it goes to the -HP6 in front of n11p11. Also the extra n27(+1/2) fills the blank position of +HP1 formed by p2 and p23. Since this change of spins gives S=-2 we get S = -2 - 2 +1(+1/2) =-7/2 ' ' ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Fe-59, Fe-61, Fe-63, Fe-65, Fe-67, Fe-69 AND Fe-71 After a careful analysis I found that the structure of the above unstable nuclides is based on the structure of Fe-55 with S=-3/2. For example the Fe-69 with S =-1/2 has two more extra neutrons of positive spins and 12 more extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S=0 That is S = -3/2 + 2(+1/2) + 0 = -1/2. Category:Fundamental physics concepts